


I'm Sorry

by janeyseymour



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeyseymour/pseuds/janeyseymour
Summary: Jane Seymour went through life passively. Almost too passively. She often found herself apologizing for things she most certainly shouldn’t be apologizing for.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! This is based off of something that happened to me because I tend to apologize quite often for small and irrelevant things. So I pushed it off on Jane because she is funnily enough the easiest queen for me to write! I hope you enjoy! As always, have a lovely day!

Jane Seymour had always been quite a passive person. It made sense. In her past life, she was known as the loving and devoted wife. There was a reason for it. She hadn’t interfered with her husband’s affairs. The one time she had, she was quickly reminded of her predecessor’s fate. She quickly apologized for it.

Even when she was a child in her past life, she was very much a passive person. Growing up with nine other siblings, she was always the quietest and often perceived as the kindest. She held herself to this standard that she had been given, oftentimes getting the short end of the stick but never minding too much. 

As time went on living with the queens in their reincarnated state, she found herself falling into old habits again. Some were wonderful. For example, she had taken up needlework and embroidery again, something she had loved in her past life. Her skills were still just as wonderful and only improving. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence for the other queens to curl up next to her as she worked. It also wasn't an uncommon occurrence for any of the queens, but specifically Katherine, to be walking around in something that Jane had added an embroidery to herself. 

And as time continued on, she had been labeled “mom friend”. Being labeled as this wasn’t a bad thing; no, the third queen was, in fact, overjoyed to be able to put her maternal instincts to good use. Some of the other queens, specifically Anne and Katherine, were in need of somebody to look over them, and Jane was more than happy to be that person for them. She was more than happy to speak up for her, who she lovingly referred to as, her children. The issue?

In this life too, she had become quite passive. After being reincarnated and given back her memories, she made a promise to herself that she would be bolder and more outspoken. In a way, she was bolder and more outspoken. She was more than happy to stand up for her children, telling others just how wonderful each of the other queens were. She was more than happy to do something small like go back through the drive thru window at McDonald’s for Anne because they didn’t give her the right amount of chicken nuggets. But, she refused to do any of this for herself. The show they were starring in now was a wonderful example of this. Jane Seymour was about to stand up for herself in the show, and she had even gotten comfortable with lashing out on stage at Catalina at this point. She was hidden behind her armor of sequins and make up though. But, the Jane Seymour the public saw on the stage was not the Jane Seymour that she was in real life. 

In real life, the third queen was much quieter, and happy to be so. She went through life quietly and flew under the radar most days, and this was received in interviews she had been forced to do for the show. The others were quite happy to use their voice to express their opinions and views on the world as well as post quite often to social media while the third queen could almost always be seen listening, nodding along, or just watching the chaos that had been posted.

She was scared. She was scared of what the world would think of her if she had voiced her opinion because in her past life she wasn’t allowed to do so. In her past life, her fate could’ve been the same as Catherine of Aragon’s, or worse yet, Anne Boleyn’s. Now, she knew that in this life she wouldn’t be beheaded, but she had seen some of the fire other celebrities had faced because they vocalized their thoughts. 

And so, even when cameras were off and there were no spotlights following her, she kept her head down when it came to vocalizing her opinions, and she often apologized for things she most certainly shouldn’t have been apologizing for. 

On most of their off days, it wasn’t out of the ordinary for the girls to be spread out around the house or the town. Catalina, Jane, and Cathy were mostly around the house entertaining themselves in various ways. Anne and Anna were almost always out, claiming they needed to see the world and discover the chaos they could bring to the world without being beheaded.

“Just don’t get arrested,” Jane called earlier as they walked out the door. “Again.”

“You know I can’t promise that Janey,” Anne cackled.

“I’ll try to keep us out of  _ that _ much trouble,” Anna called over her shoulder as she closed the front door.

Katherine was unpredictable. Some days, she preferred to go out and complete what the six had lovingly nicknamed “The Chaotic Three”. Other days, she preferred to stay in and read with Cathy or watch television with Catalina. The days that were most often seen, though not by much, were the days where Katherine chose to curl up next to the blonde while Jane either read, watched television with Catalina, or worked on her embroidery. 

That day, Jane was working on yet another needlework quietly on the couch with Katherine, someone who she now referred to as her daughter, curled up against her.

“Mom?” Jane was very focused on this difficult work and was caught up in it, not responding. “Mom?” The pink haired queen tried again. Jane stayed silent again, this time her tongue poked out of the corner of her mouth slightly in concentration. “Mom?” Nothing.

“Jane Seymour, your daughter is trying to get your attention,” Catalina sighed from the other side of the couch and not looking away from the program on the television.

“Oh!” Jane snapped up. “Sorry Lina.” 

“No need to apologize, just trying to help you out.”

She set the needlework on the side Katherine wasn’t occupying and turned her attention to the girl.

“I’m so sorry Kitty. I guess I just got a bit distracted with my embroidery. I’m sorry love. What’s up?”

“Mom, you don’t need to apologize.”

“I-” Jane was caught off guard. She didn’t need to apologize? “I’m sorry. What can I do for you sweet?”

“I just wanted to know what you were working on. You seemed really focused. It was kinda cool.”

“Oh, just another little something for you.”

“Wait really?” Katherine perked up. She loved the things Jane had added onto her clothing, often intricate patterns and flowers and other times small patches to cover the holes she had accidentally created. “Do I get to know what it is?”

“Nope!” Jane popped her ‘p’. “Sorry love.”

“Don’t apologize! I’m just excited to see it!”

There it was again. Don’t apologize. Surely, this was confusing. Why wasn’t she supposed to apologize for this? Surely, she was supposed to apologize for her wrongdoings, and keeping a secret from her beloved daughter was clearly wrongdoing. Nevertheless, she shrugged it off and continued on with her day.

The third queen was currently doing laundry, and wasn’t able to see where she was going when Anne, their local gremlin, had heelied into her and made her drop the basket.

“Oh sorry Anne! I didn’t realize you would be there!” 

“Jane, why are you apologizing? I hit you!” The girl with space buns cackled and began to pick up the clothes on the floor.

“I was in your way?” Jane stated this more as a question.

“If anybody was in anybody’s way, it was Anne,” Parr noted without looking up from her book. “You shouldn’t be the one apologizing.”

“Sorry Janey!” Anne quickly threw the rest of the clothing into the basket and handed it back to the blonde.

“You know Jane, you don’t need to apologize for everything.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

The found family was gathered around the dinner table on their night off when Jane and Anna had both gone to reach for the serving spoon at the same time.

“So sorry, so sorry. Go ahead Anna!” Jane pulled her hand back and allowed the fourth queen to serve herself first.

“That’s it!” The first queen half-shouted.

“What?” The third queen asked, rather confused. 

“All you do is apologize. Why do you do that? Most of the things you apologize for aren’t even your fault!”

“I-I-I” Jane stammered. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re doing it again,” Cathy mumbled.

“I just-” Jane began. “I don't know. It’s just something I’ve always done? I’m sorry.”

“Mom, you don’t need to apologize for that. We all have little things about ourselves. We just know that whenever you say sorry, you genuinely mean it, and a lot of the things you apologize for, you shouldn’t feel guilty over!” 

“Yeah!” Anne piped up. “Like, when something happens, if it’s something small and not your fault, don’t apologize! But like, if something is actually your fault, then it’s okay to apologize.” Jane sat there in wonder. Was that how it was supposed to work? She had always just apologized for everything. She figured the strange looks she had been given in the past were because people were upset with her actions and not because they were confused about why she was apologizing. Maybe she had been reading it all wrong.

“We’re not trying to gang up on you or anything. We just want you to know that it’s okay to not apologize for every little thing that might happen,” Catalina chided gently.

“I’m-” The rest of the queens groaned. “I mean, I’ll try to remember that.”

The next few days went by as usual. Things happened that Jane felt guilty over, but each time, the queen she was interacting with reminded her she wasn’t to apologize. The blonde was walking down the hallway to her room looking down at her phone when Anne whipped open her door and walked straight into the third queen, knocking her to the ground.

“Oh sorry Anne. Should’ve been looking where I was going I guess!” Jane stood up, slightly embarrassed. 

“Jane, I walked into you.”

“But I should’ve been looking where I was going instead of looking at this darn phone.”

“Jane! I walked into you! There’s-”Anne stopped in her tracks, a stroke of genius hitting her. “Nevermind.” She ran off in search of the other queens. 

“Okay. I’m sorry.”

That night after the show, Anne, along with the rest of the queens waltzed into Jane’s open bedroom. 

“Oh hey loves! I’m sorry I’m not downstairs tonight. I’m just a bit tired is all.” She turned down the television volume and turned her attention to the five in her room.

“That’ll be 25 cents please.” Cathy held her hand out expectantly. 

“I don’t have 25 cents on me right now Cath. I’m sorry.”

“That’ll be another 25 cents.” Kitty also held her hand out expectantly.

“Kitty honey, if I don't have one quarter, what makes you think I’d have two quarters?”

“Mom, it’s our new system! Every time you apologize for something that you shouldn’t be saying you’re sorry for, you have to put a quarter in...” 

“This!” Anne held out a large mason jar painted blue, white and silver, with Catalina’s handwriting saying “Jane’s Sorry Jar”. “We all made it for you! See! It was my idea!”

“Yeah! If you fill it up quick enough, we may even get to go on vacation!” Anna joked. Both Catalina and Cathy smacked her playfully.

“Well, hopefully she learns quickly and doesn’t fill it up fast enough for that,” Kitty laughed. “Although...” 

“It’s beautiful! I can see where all of you contributed! Anna, beautiful paint job! Kitty, I love the glitter! Cathy and Anne, nice splatter paint! It really looks like stars! And Catalina, your handwriting looks beautiful!” Jane grinned. “I’m sorry you went through all of this trouble for me though!” 

“That’ll be another 25 cents!” Anne giggled. “Maybe Anna was right. She might just fill it quick enough for a vacation! That’s already 75 cents she owes!” 

“I’m sorry, but I don't have quarters!”

“Well, do you have a dollar? Because you just apologized again,” Anna pointed out. The other queens looked at her. “What? I’m good with money.” She smirked.

“That- that wasn’t the point. But yes, I do have a dollar.” Jane pulled out a one dollar bill from her pocket and placed it into the jar. 

In the beginning of this new system, Jane found herself putting many quarters in the jar a day. Whether it was bumping into someone, or misstepping during a show, or even something as silly as drinking the last of the bottled waters in the house. As time went on though, the blonde found herself using the jar less and less. Yes, she still slipped up on occasion, but it wasn’t a bad thing. Apologizing for something she truly felt guilty over happened often, but she found herself apologizing less and less for things that weren’t her fault. The queens were happy to help the third queen even in such a small way. And Jane?

Jane had almost single handedly paid for a week's vacation with her many, many quarters placed in “Jane’s Sorry Jar” happily. 


End file.
